How Love Began
by CarlaPeterFanForEver
Summary: Carla and Peter both have strong feelings for each other but what happens? Chapter 4 is being currently written.
1. Chapter 1

**Carla and Peter**

**Chapter 1**

"Now then let's go around the group and find out everybody's name!" the alcohol adviser told the group.

"My name is Peter Barlow and I'm a recovering alcoholic." Peter stated.

"Hello Peter, we all know you're a regular…" the adviser began before he got interrupted by a knock on the door. A lady walked through the door and instantly saw Peter.

"Is this ermm…the alcohol meeting?" the lady asked nervously.

"Yes it is. You must be Carla? Carla Connor?" the adviser asked. Her eyes still stuck gazing into Peter's eyes as she said "Yes that's me I should be going." with that she turned on her 'Jimmy Choo' heels and walked quickly out of the building to be followed by Peter.

"Carla? Are you okay?" Peter called after her.

"Hiya Peter, ermm…yes I'm fine. You want a lift home?" Carla responded.

"Yes go on then but, why were you at the meeting?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything over a brew at mine. I don't wanna chat here." Carla told Peter truthfully.

"Yeah okay!" Peter said as he smiled.

Back at Carla's flat, Carla had told Peter why she had gone to the meeting. It turned out that after her ex Tony Gordon had died she turned to the bottle. Peter understood what Carla had been through when Simon's mum Lucy died.

"Right then I best be off!" Peter said politely before leaving the flat.

"Alright then see you later." Carla called after him.

As Peter arrived home his wife Leanne was waiting for him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Leanne yelled at him.

"Woah, Lee I've just been helping a friend who's fallen off the wagon!" Peter said calmly.

"And what's this friend called?" Leanne said sarcastically.

"Carl, he's called Carl!" Peter lied knowing too well that if he told her the truth she would suspect an affair.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise. Its 1am in the morning and your AA meeting finishes at 7!" Leanne then replied more calmly.

Peter then went off to bed and said no more about the matter.

Carla on the other hand, was thinking about Peter. 3 years earlier, when Peter had proposed to Leanne, Carla had kissed him. She had always fancied Peter but never told him. But how was she feeling now?

A few weeks had passed and Peter had been going around to Carla's flat to either talk her out of drinking or just to have a chat. Leanne still didn't know that Carl was infact Carla. But Peter had no idea that Carla fancied him.

Peter was sat at home when his phone beeped. A message from Carla had appeared on screen.

_CARLA: PLEASE PETER WE REALLY NEED TO TALK XXX_

Peter instantly replied.

_PETER_: IM ON MY WAY XXX

Peter quickly put his shoes on and arrived at Carla's flat to see her crying on the couch.

"Carla what's wrong?" Peter said as he sat himself down next to her. She then turned to face him and hugged him tightly her head against his chest.

"Peter I'm in love with you and have been for a long time!" Carla said crying.

"Carla are you sure you're not just getting mixed signals?" Peter asked trying not to upset her.

"No ever since we kissed on the night of your proposal, I've felt something. A spark!" Carla told Peter truthfully.

"That was a whole 3 years ago! Yes I felt something that night but I knew that I loved Leanne and nothing would happen between us!" Peter said as he tried to calm Carla down.

"Peter from that day I felt a spark. That's never going to change. But when Leanne had her affair with Nick I thought I had a good chance of getting you but then you reconciled. I kept out of your way for 11 months because I couldn't bare to see you happy with Leanne. I know you love a Leanne lot that's why you will never leave her!" Carla said as she patted her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh Carla, I'm sorry. Why have you never told me this before?" Peter questioned her.

"Because I never knew I loved you this much before." She said as she fell into Peter's arms.

Before long Carla and Peter were both asleep on Carla's couch were Peter lay with his arms wrapped around Carla. Peter looked down at Carla as she began to stir.

"I'm going to have to get going soon. Leanne's gonna wonder where I am." Peter said tiredly.

"Okay." Carla sighed as she sadly stood up.

"Leanne's going out tomorrow night so should I pop round at 7 to keep you company?" Peter asked the clearly upset Carla.

"Yeah that would be great." Carla said a small smile appearing on her face.

"See you soon!" Peter said as he left the flat.

That night Peter lay in bed, he was thinking about Carla. He stopped his thoughts as he felt his true feelings for Carla. He loved her and he had married the wrong woman. Leanne was just keeping him company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter woke up early the next morning. He had a shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and put his best suit on. He ran down his flat stairs and all the way to Dev's. He bought a bunch of roses and ran to Carla's flat. He pressed the buzzer and waited for her to let him in. He ran up her flat stairs and knocked on the door.

"Peter? Its 8am in the morning." Carla said as she was very confused and tired.

"Carla!" Peter said before kissing Carla on the lips. Carla kissed him back and quickly pushed him back.

"Woah Peter!" Carla said shocked at what they just did.

"Carla, last night you made me realise that it's you I want not Leanne. I married the wrong woman like you married the wrong man." Peter explained to Carla.

"Peter if you're saying this just to make me happy then go home!" A rather nervous Carla told Peter.

"No I'm not, I love you Carla!" Peter said as he pulled Carla in for a tight hug.

"I love you too and I'll probably love you until the day I die. I've loved you since I met you and I don't think that's going to ever change!" Carla said as she drifted off to sleep.

Peter had supported Carla when her ex Frank assaulted her. She had told the police and the assault had been taken to court. The court hearing was scheduled for Monday and today was Wednesday. Part of Frank's defensive was that Carla and Peter had been having an affair that's why Carla didn't want to marry Frank. The truth was that Carla did love Peter but they had only just begun their affair not when the alleged assault was.

Carla and Peter where now lay how they had been the day before. Carla in Peters arms with his arms wrapped around her waist. Carla had fallen asleep while cuddled upto the man who she loved. Peter was looking at her and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Carla said yawning.

"Your beautiful face!" Peter said being soppy.

"Awwee you're a romantic Peter Barlow! So what's gonna happen between us now? Are you going to go home and forget about us or are we an item?" Carla asked being serious.

"We Mrs Connor are an item! Yes I'm going to have to go home but I won't forget about my gorgeous girlfriend!" Peter said making Carla smile.

"Ooo girlfriend! Not your affair partner." Carla said laughing.

"No because once this court case is out of the way you will be my girlfriend and everybody can know about us!" Peter said.

"Are you sure? Your destroying your marriage and your son will hate me!" Carla told Peter getting tearful.

"Baby look at me." Peter said as Carla looked into his soft brown eyes. "I love you not Leanne. Now if I love Leanne do you think I'll be sat here with you?" Peter asked.

"No I suppose no." Carla said still clearly upset.

"Come here!" Peter told Carla as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh and by the way I'll see you at 9 o'clock outside your flat tonight. Don't forget to bring your clothes!" Peter said making Carla sit up.

"Why?" Carla asked excited.

"Because we're going to a hotel Chester. Unless you want to stay here on your own!" Peter teased Carla.

"Oh Peter thankyou, I will be there at 9!" Carla told him. "Now go on, go home its 5pm now so I'll see later. Carla said kissing him on the lips.

As soon as Peter had left Carla's flat, Carla grabbed her small suitcase and packed her clothes into it. She packed her favourite pyjamas and her clothes for the next day. She put her bag near the door and went for a shower.

Peter how ever had just kissed Leanne goodbye, as she was going out tonight for her friend's hen do. She too was staying at a hotel. When she left Peter took Simon round to Number 1 to stay with his dad and Deirdre. As he left Number 1 he looked at his watch and panicked. It was already 8:30pm. He went back to his flat, packed an overnight bag ad got in his car.

When Peter arrived at Carla's flat it was 9:40pm. Carla was stood outside with her back to the road, crying. She was just about to go back inside, thinking Peter had changed his mind when she felt the familiar strong, comforting arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello you." Peter said softly.

"Baby you came." Carla sobbed wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as Carla nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Well as I was leaving the factory I saw you kissing Leanne and waving her off in the taxi. Then when you were late I thought that's it he's forgotten about me. He doesn't love me." Carla said as Peter moved her body closer to him.

"Aww I'm sorry darling, I only dropped Si off at 8:30pm and then I had to get packed and get here."Peter said. Carla looked up at him. Their eyes met and they were just about to start kissing each other when Carla remembered they were out on the street.

"Darling ermm look where we are!" Carla told Peter quietly.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting I can't just walk up to you in the street and kiss you." Peter said. "We best be getting to the hotel so this can be continued." He cheekily said making Carla laugh.

As they got out of the car at the hotel, they hadn't realised a man stood half a mile away taking pictures of them. As they began to kiss the man zoomed his camera in.

"C'mon you let's go inside!" Peter said as he grabbed the luggage out of the boot and walked over to the doors.

"Hiya Frank it's Mark, I've got the pictures of Carla and that Peter guy. I'll have them printed and sent to you for Monday ready for the court case on Wednesday." The man said to Frank's voicemail. He got back in his car and sped off down the road.

The night had soon passed and Peter had just received a message off Leanne.

LEANNE: HEY SWEET THE HEN DO GOT CANCELLED. JUST WODERING WHERE YOU AND SI ARE? XXX

Peter looked at Carla.

"Can I lie to her?" Peter asked sensitively.

"Baby you can tell her whatever you like. As long as you come clean after the court case?" Carla told Peter.

"Of course I will don't worry about that!" Peter said as he sent Leanne a simple message back.

PETER: I'M AT CARL'S. X

"Carl?" Carla said sniggering.

"Well I couldn't exactly say _Oh I'm stopping in a hotel with Carla tonight_ could I? Peter said laughing.

"No I suppose not!" Carla said as she burst into a fit of laughter. Then another message came through from Leanne.

LEANNE: OKAY WHAT TIME WILL YOU BE BACK TOMORROW? XXX

PETER: ABOUT 8PM. X

"8pm? We have to check out of our room at 10am." Carla asked confused.

"I know but it means that we can have a nice romantic walk in Chester park. Then maybe I can come back to yours?" Peter asked.

"Oh baby of course you can come back to mine. Michelle is staying at Ciaran's tonight so she won't be back until 10pm ish tomorrow." Carla said excited.

"Brilliant!" Peter said as they began to kiss yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now the next morning and Carla and Peter had had a great night. Carla was the first to wake up. She looked over at Peter and smiled. That was the best night sleep she had had in a long time. Carla carefully cuddled up to the side of Peter and placed her hands on his chest. He began to stir so Carla ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

"Morning Baby!" She said happily

"Morning Love" He replied tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's just gone 8:30." Carla said.

"Mmmmm." Peter replied before snuggling closer to Carla.

"Aren't we in a talkative mood this morning?" Carla chuckled.

"I'm sorry darling; I only got to sleep at about 3." Peter said.

"Aww no I'm sorry I shouldn't of woke you." Carla said feeling guilty.

Carla pulled the duvet back and stood up. She grabbed the white, fluffy dressing robe from the back of the door and wrapped it around her.

"Where you going?" Peter asked.

"Making a coffee. You want one?" Carla replied

"Yeah go on them." He said. Peter too then grabbed the other robe and wrapped it around him.

Half an hour later and Carla and Peter were both snuggled up on the little couch in the hotel room. Peter looked at Carla and smiled. Just two months ago Carla was telling him how she felt about him and Peter had told her he didn't love her. How could he of been so wrong.

"Baby we're gonna have to get ready soon its 9am." Carla said as she moved her legs.

"I know. It's been great. Just me and you. I can't wait until I can kiss you when I see you in the street and not worry about who's going to see us." Peter beamed.

"Aww I know Baby. It won't be for much longer the court case is on Wednesday and today is Sunday so only another 3 more days to wait!" She smiled.

Peter and Carla had both got ready and packed their suitcases.

"You ready darling?" Carla asked Peter.

"Yeah, just about." Peter said as he struggled to close his case.

"Jesus Peter what have you got I there?" Carla laughed.

"God knows Car!" Peter said.

They had checked out of the hotel and had packed the car.

Peter put the radio on in the car and a romantic track started to play.

"Peter, why have you, got a Michael Buble cd?" Carla asked.

"Oh love its Leanne's I'm sorry I didn't realise it was in." Peter said feeling rather guilty. As they stopped at the traffic lights Peter leaned over Carla to grab another cd. As he did he looked up and started to kiss Carla. The kiss was getting rather heated but it got interrupted by the car horn of the cars behind.

When they arrived at the park Peter jumped out and ran around the other side to open the door. They walked hand in hand walking through the park. It was now 3pm and Carla and Peter had gotten in the car when Peter's phone rang. It was Leanne.

"Answer it if you want." Carla said kindly. So Peter answered it.

"Hello?"

"Peter, where are you? I've just had a call from school and Si's in hospital!" Leanne cried down the phone.

"Ermm I'm with Carl. What's happened?" Peter asked franticly.

"He's been in a fight and got knocked unconscious." Leanne said sobbing.

"Right I'm on my way meet me there." Peter said. With that he sped off down the road.

"Peter what's wrong?" Carla asked.

"Simon's been rushed into hospital. I need to go, come with me?" Peter said through tears.

"Oh no! Baby you know I'd come but you've told Leanne your with 'Carl'." Carla responded shocked.

"I'm not bothered come on your coming with me." Peter said as he stepped on the accelerator.

Peter and Carla arrived at the hospital and ran to the reception desk. Peter told the receptionist that he was Simon Barlow's dad and he'd been in a fight. The receptionist showed them the way to Simons room. Inside Leanne was sat unaware that Peter AND CARLA where going to walk in together.

"Simon!" Peter whispered.

"What's she doing here?" Leanne asked rather cross.

"She ermm saw me all upset and offered to come with me!" Peter replied cross now too.

Carla just sat in silence. A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Are you awaiting news on young Mr Barlow here?" the older doctor asked.

"Ermm yes I'm his dad and this is his step-mum." Peter said nodding towards Leanne.

"And who is this lady then?" the doctor asked professionally.

"She's a family friend." Leanne chirped in unsure of what she had just said.

"Right okay, Simon has had a hard hit to his head and is currently in a coma. We have scanned his head and something has showed up. We are not sure what but we will have to run some tests when he wake up." The doctor broke the news.

Peter just fell to the floor. Carla wanted to run and comfort him and tell him everything will be okay, but that wasn't her place. That was for his wife to do.

"Peter? Are you okay?" Leanne asked her extremely upset husband.

"Do I look okay?" Peter snapped back.

"Peter, Leanne was just asking if you were okay? She is Simon's step mum." Carla told Peter firmly.

" I know, I'm sorry Lea. Come here!" Peter said.

Leanne walked over to him and hugged him. Peter was looking at Carla over Leanne's shoulder. How he wished that he was hugging Carla. Carla looked back and mouthed "I love you" to him, at which he smiled. She honestly did love him. Carla couldn't bare to look at them hugging so she decided to go and grab a coffee.

"Anyone want a drink?" Carla asked.

"I'll come with you and get it. Do you want anything Lea?" Peter asked.

"No thanks." Leanne said. She was beginning to get suspicious of Peter and Carla.

Outside the hospital room, Carla hugged Peter. She then kissed him on the lips, both of them unaware that Leanne had just seen what had happened.

"C'mon Baby, let's go and get some drinks." Carla told Peter softly.

Leanne wanted to storm after them and asked why they had just kissed, but she wasn't about to do that while her Son was lying unconscious in hospital.

Around 15 minutes later, Ken and Deirdre had arrived. Carla was still sat with Peter and Leanne. "Hiya Dad." Peter sighed.

"Hello." Ken said sadly.

Deirdre walked over to Simon and took his and in hers.

"C'mon Si! Wake up soon. We're all missing you. Your Dad and Mum especially. We'll all be here when you do wake up. Me, Granddad Ken, Your Dad, Your Mum and Carla." Deirdre said.

All of a sudden Simon's fingers started to move…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is not a very long chapter Guys, but pls still review.**_

Chapter 4

"C'mon Si you can do it." Peter said nervously.

"D..da..dad?" Simon said as he awoke from his coma.

"Si" Peter exclaimed happily.

All of the Barlow's and Carla were all relieved that Simon seemed to be okay. Simon was asking Peter where he was as the doctor came in.

"Hello Simon! How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. He wanted to see if Simon was his normal self before doing a scan.

"I've got a sore nose and leg but apart from that I feel fine." Simon said tiredly.

"Okay great. Now I need to have a word with your Dad, so Mr Barlow would you mind stepping outside?" the doctor asked Peter. Peter stood up and followed.

"As you can see your Son seems fine and with a lot of R and R he should make a full recovery. But we will still need to scan his brain." The doctor told him.

"Okay but should we be worried?" Peter asked.

"No I don't think so." The doctor replied.

"Okay thanks Doc." Peter said as he went back in to the hospital room.

About three hours later Ken and Deirdre had gone home. Leaving Carla, Peter and a suspicious Leanne. Simon had now fallen asleep for the night.

"Do you want me to drop you back off home?" Peter asked Carla.

"No it's okay I'll get a taxi." Carla said.

Leanne had driven to the hospital in her own car so she would have to drive back alone.

"No I insist." Peter said kindly.

It was now time to go home so Carla got in Peter's car and Leanne drove back alone.

Having seen Peter turn down the street leading to Carla's home, Leanne decided to follow. She saw Peter's car stop and saw them both get out of the car. Leanne had parked her car behind some bushes about 2 minutes away from the flat. She then saw something she wished she hadn't.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry to hear about Simon." Carla told Peter as they embraced in a warm hug.

"It's okay the doctor told me he will be fine. Anyway I'm sorry about our time cut short." Peter said suggestively.

"It's okay I'm sure we'll make up soon." Carla said giving Peter a cheeky smile. "Do you wanna come upstairs?" Carla asked Peter. Knowing she would need cheering up as it was the Trial tomorrow.

"You know I'd love to but I need to get back to the Street. My dad and Deirdre wanted me to nip round when I got back." Peter said truthfully.

"Okay that's fine. Can you come round tomorrow?" Carla asked.

"Yes, I'll be coming to the Trial anyway." Peter said smiling.

Peter said "Goodbye" kissed Carla passionately on the lips and got back in his car.

Leanne was now in floods of tears. Her husband was having an affair with her ex best friend. She too got back in her car and drove home as fast as she could. She wanted to be back before Peter.

As Peter came through the door, Leanne acted normally.

"Hiya Love." Peter said cheerfully.

"Hiya!" Leanne said rather moodily.

"What's up?" Peter asked his clearly agitated Wife.

"Nothing. I'm as happy as Larry me." Leanne exclaimed.

Nothing more was said so Peter went off to bed leaving his phone on charge in the kitchen.

Leanne silently creped over to his phone and started scrolling through his messages. When she came across Carla's name she opened the text messages. She was horrified when all the messages where about love and how much they loved each other. Just then as she was busy snooping through Peter's phone he stood at the door leaning against the frame.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked angrily.

"Are you and Carla having an affair?" Leanne asked Peter, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't try saying your not I saw you at her flat, at the hospital and now I've seen the messages!"

"I'm sorry." Was all Peter could say. "I never wanted you to find out like this."

"Well it's a bit late now isn't it!" Leanne said.

"I'm sorry I'll go and pack my bag." Peter said. He was glad she had found out, but he also felt terrible for breaking her heart. But all what bothered to him right now was Simon and Carla.

Peter came back through to the living room to find a destroyed Leanne sobbing.

"Peter wait! We can work this out." Leanne said nervously.

"I'm sorry, but the thing is Lea, I love Carla now. Not you anymore. I did god I loved you but I want to be with Carla. You can stay here as long as you want at the flat." Peter said feeling guilty.

"So you was just gonna leave me anyway?" Leanne asked distraught.

"I'm so sorry." Peter said as he left the flat. Suitcase in tow.

He then thought to ring Carla.

"Hiya Baby" Came Carla's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Heya Love listen, Leanne knows about us. She saw us kissing at the flat, the hospital and then she read my messages. I've left her. Is it okay to come to yours?" Peter asked.

"Err yeah of course come straight over. I'll tell Michelle everything."

Okay Baby, see you soon. I love you." Peter said.

"Love you too. Bye" Carla said ending their call.

"Chelle. Me and Peter have been having an affair for about a month. Leanne has found out so Peter's left her and is coming to live here." Carla said all at once to her best friend.

"Woah Carla slow down. You've been having an affair with a marri…" Michelle's sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Carla got up to see who it was. Expecting it to be Peter. It was but he was stood with Leanne who had followed with a face of thunder.

"Hiya Carla!" Leanne said angrily.

_More Carla and Peter to come. Please leave reviews. Also be aware that I am now back at school so I will have work to do. Pls bear with me I'll try and update often._


End file.
